


The man who has feelings for an android

by SeductiveSae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is curious, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hank is basically a dad now, M/M, Nines is passive towards Gavin, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSae/pseuds/SeductiveSae
Summary: Gavin knows he has feelings for Nines but denies it every time he is brought up by anyone in the DPD, hell, even Hank knows and it's shocking.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 14





	1. At the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin knows he has feelings for Nines but denies it once he spilled coffee on the poor android's hand, also, Connor WILL seem pretty annoying (but he's curious) in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be updated off and on because of school.

As Gavin Reed entered the department, he went to get a coffee to brighten his bad mood. Bumping into Connor who was about to visit the tall android standing by the desk, probably wanting to tell Gavin about Today's case. "Watch it, Tin can," Gavin said to Connor and made his way over to his desk. Connor followed with no response, shaking hands with Nines as they both were looking at each other than at Gavin.

"What are you looking at, Tin Can?" Gavin asked Connor then glanced at his new android partner. "Detective Reed, I am Nines also known as the RK900. I'll be helping you with most investigations," The Android said, holding his hand out to Gavin, who poured coffee on it as a way of saying hello. "So, another Connor, huh? Bring me a coffee with sugar this time," he scowled at Nines, harshly.

Hank entered and spotted Gavin pouring coffee on the Android’s hand. “Gavin, stop that! He isn’t your personal coffee dump!” he scolded Gavin and the short man stopped to look at the Lieutenant. “Did I trigger a nerve, Hank? Why do you care?” He growled at Hank, mood worsening as he sipped his almost finished coffee.

”Kamski said, if anything happens to the new Android, the damages are yours, now go wipe off his hand!!!” Hank said, yelling at the Detective in his obvious “I’m not even ready for your bullshit” tone.

Gavin growled at Hank and wiped the android's hand as Nines stared down at him, lifting him up then looking at Hank before putting him down. "It's fine, Lieutenant, things like this always happen but not to me," He said to Hank and looked at Connor. Gavin sighed in relief and Nines happily looked at him. "Anyways, Detective, I have some files we need to inspect..." Nines said and softly dragged him to the desk labelled _'Gavin Reed' _and sat him down. "WHAT THE HECK, TIN CAN?? WHY DRAG ME LIKE THAT???" Gavin yelled in anger and punched Nines but he easily grabbed the Detective's hand. "Sorry Detective, or should I call you Gavin?" Nines asked and put his hand down beside him. _"He's strong, dammit," _Gavin thought and sat in his desk, his mood worsening.____

____

___"You're even more than the other tin can, Nines," Gavin mocked, making chicken wings with his arms. “Connor is intelligent than me but I have more smarts than him and can figure out almost anything,” Nines said, turning on his telepathic communication so that Connor could communicate with him whenever.___

____

___ _

____

___"Nines?" Connor said telepathically, scrunching his nose with a nasty look._ __

____

__"Yes, Connor? I can hear you perfectly fine," he said, chuckling as Gavin was making a face at him._ _

____

__

____

__"Hey Tin can, who the fuck are you talking to?" Gavin asked, standing on a stool to reach Nines' height. Jealousy overcame him but he dismissed this feeling as anger. He wanted to know and it was getting the best of him._ _

____

__

____

__"Nines, I can hear Gavin asking who you're talking to. Should you move somewhere else?" Connor asked, worrying slightly._ _

____

__

____

__"It's fine, I'll just tell Hank that we're communicating."_ _

____

__

____

__"He already knows, he's gonna get Gavin in a minute," Connor told Nines, scanning his area._ _

____

__

____

__Hank walked to Gavin's desk and took him to get coffee. Gavin started screaming like a 5-year-old as Hank did so._ _

____

_"LET ME DOWN LIEUTENANT ANDERSON, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ANYWAY?" Gavin yelled, throwing his arms in the air like a kid as Hank put him in the passenger seat._

____

"Handle your horses, Gavin, we're going for coffee. No need to get upset over Nines and his business with Connor," Hank said, driving to a cafe near the police station which was only 3 miles away.

____

Later in the chilling space, where Nines and Connor might be...

____

"Hey Nines, I think Gavin has feelings for you cause he gets jealous each time we talk, I mean, we're just brothers that look different, what do you think?" Connor asked as he poured some liquid that was drinkable for androids, it was some sort of milkshake with some whipped cream on top.

____

"I've scanned him and it appears he does have feelings for me but I don't know how to deal with him because he is and does cause trouble," Nines replied with a sigh as he took a sip of the milkshake drink that Connor handed over to him. "I've scanned him a lot without him knowing because he's easily distracted by the things around him, you being one of those distractions," He added and chuckled as Connor raised a suspicious eyebrow but then lowered it and smiled.

"Then why not just play it smooth and ask him this question? He won't lash out or anything like that, would he?" Connor asked with a smile, nudging Nines as he had his drink down on the table and Nines sat with a concerning look, shaking his head.

"He might, he will also deny these feelings no matter how hard you can force him and that's against the rules to force someone to confess their feelings," Nines explained to Connor and he nodded, taking this explanation pretty seriously, raising both his eyebrows in surprise.

"True but it might be worth a try for this feeling to finally go away and connect with your future lover~!" Connor teased Nines as he took a sip and was looking smug at Nines, despite him being short, Nines stared down at him and sighed.

"Connor, that is the most invalid thing I have ever heard from another android with almost but different intelligence than myself. You cannot get rid of these feelings so easily, considering that you've only felt empathy, like Hank said to me the other day," Nines told Connor, staring deep into his hazel eyes then turning away to the stool beside him.


	2. At the coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hank dragged Gavin to that cafe, they have this deep conversation about Nines and strange enough, Hank tells Gavin a surprise.

When Hank entered the cafe with Gavin, he sat him down at a table and asked Gavin what he wanted. Gavin, who was almost at his breaking point, smashing his fists in his hands and taking the anger out on them as he started to sob softly.

"Gavin, what's wrong?" Hank asked, ordering their coffee and sitting down at the table while staring at a saddened Gavin, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Hank, I never told you this but, I have feelings for Nines and I just lash out on him for no reason, I'm always pissy and make him my anger target, I hate it but I love him so much that even Connor doesn't know about it," He said slowly while sobbing as Hank was patting him on the back, giving him a hug, letting him cry more until he stopped. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose, ready for what Hank was going to say.

"Gavin, it's okay to have these kinds of emotions for a certain type of Android because he would care for you more than anything, as far as I know, he's a good Android but I think he might feel the same soon if you stop targeting him as an anger toy," Hank told him, sitting beside him and looking in his eyes as he said that. 

"It feels like a mistake, on accident, I swear these emotions are something else but this... My gut says so!" Gavin told Hank, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose and slowly drinking the coffee that Hank ordered for him when they first got here, he looked out the window and felt pain in his heart if Nines didn't feel the same way as him.

Gavin, this feeling isn't a mistake. People will naturally feel this attraction to one android or person, in your current situation, it's towards your working partner which should be kept secret but Connor will blab on about it, I'll make sure he doesn't embarrass you two if you end up together." Hank explained, waiting for Gavin to finish so they could go back to the department. Gavin took his final sip of coffee and thanked the barista for the coffee as Hank hed the door open for him and they left. _4:00, huh? I am such an emotional mess yet I'm a very asshole like person, maybe my mood hasn't been like that in 36 years of being the frustrated and aggressive loner that drinks a lot. _He thought to himself as he got into the passenger seat of Hank's car and they drove off, putting his chin in his one hand while looking out the window.__

__

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive, I just updated the previous chapter. And since quarantine is happening, I can write more and update it very much!


End file.
